Hide and Seek
by TheScarletNinja
Summary: What can happen when two hormonaly charged teen get bored and competitive. Takes place during Book 2: Earth. ZukoxOC/and slight Jet


**Ride and Sneak**

**(Hide and Seek)**

Jet had been tailing three new refugees in Ba Sing Se. He believed they were firebenders and was going to stop at nothing to get the proof he needed. But three days had gone by and he hadn't gotten anything.

He decided to stake out their apartment again.

After a long day of work serving tea, Zuko, Yuhi and Iroh, were tired and ready for some rest.

Iroh was about to retire to the bedroom when there came a knock on the door. Iroh answered the door to see the owner to the tea shop. They talked for awhile, then Iroh turned toward his living companions.

"I probably won't be back until morning. Please get some sleep." Iroh said and with that he walked out the door.

Zuko laid across the couch leaving no room for Yuhi to sit, so she sat on the floor in front of him.

"You bored?" Yuhi asked.

"What do you think." Zuko said.

"Well you can be _mean_ about it." Yuhi huffed. _Why do I even bother._ She sighed.

It had been months since she joined up with Iroh and Zuko and fewer since they became refugees. And yet the only one who knew who she really was, Aiyoku, the Avatar, was Iroh. Zuko still had no idea. And yet there she sat right in front of him. The destiny he sought, the key to his renewed honor. The Avatar.

Yuhi had been her cover, a Fire Nation solider assigned to serve and protect Prince Zuko. But that cover went out the door when they became refugees, wanted criminals of the Fire Nation. Like being the Avatar wasn't enough. She could have left long ago but something told her to stay. She wanted to stay with them. Even if it meant not being with her friends. Even if it meant not being the Avatar.

"Well I'm not tired, but I'm bored." Yuhi sighed.

"So."

"So, I'm just saying." Yuhi snapped.

"Then find something to do." Zuko huffed. "Quit bothering me."

"I'm not bothering you, I'm talking to you." Yuhi said standing up. She threw her hands in the air. "You are an unbelievable piece of work you know!"

Zuko just sat there. His eyes never left the ceiling.

"Say something!" Yuhi glared.

"Like what?" Zuko asked.

"I give up!" Yuhi said walking over to the window. "Maybe your uncle was wrong about you." She mumbled.

"What?" Zuko said sitting up.

"Oh, now you listen to me." Yuhi said looking over her shoulder at Zuko.

"You got something to say to me? Then say it!" Zuko snapped.

"Fine." Yuhi inhaled. "You are arrogant, ungrateful, selfish, stubborn and a jerk! You don't care about anyone but yourself and it doesn't matter what people do to help you, you will never change! I should've left along time ago but no, I wanted to stay and help you!"

Zuko just stared at her.

"You have nothing to say to that really? Let me guess you already knew that about yourself, you just don't care enough to change!" Yuhi shouted. "Even though there are people who care about you! Your uncle and I have bent over backward and walked on eggshells to please you, but you don't care! As long as people bow to you and kiss your feet your fine with what people think about you! You are a horrible person who can't even see when someone cares about you!"

Outside the apartment Jet watched as the girl shouted and yelled at the boy, who didn't even blink.

_Did she just in some way confess to him? _Jet thought.

Zuko never looked away from the raging girl in front of him. He stood up and started to walk back to the bedroom.

"Don't you dare walk away from me!" Yuhi stomped. "I'm not done! I want an answer, dammit!"

Zuko paused at the door. "I have nothing to say."

Yuhi became so mad that Jet thought he saw smoke coming out of her ears.

She explodes with frustration. "Grrrr!" She stomped across the room toward Zuko. "I can't even …"

Zuko grabbed her by the arms and pulled her toward him, smashing his lips to hers. As he pulled back Yuhi closed the gap again.

As Jet watched those two teens fight then kiss the only thing he could think was. _Do all firebenders find romance in anger?_

When Zuko and Yuhi split for air, Yuhi pushed Zuko back and he fell onto the couch.

"What are you doing!" Yuhi gasped.

"You kissed me back!" Zuko retorted.

"I don't care you kissed me first!" Yuhi snapped.

"It shut you up didn't it?" Zuko huffed.

"What?" Yuhi said in a squeak.

"Ow. That hurt my ears." Zuko grunted.

"I can't believe you kissed me just to shut me up." Yuhi said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Yeah, cause I just randomly kiss people. Guess you don't know me as much as you thought." Zuko said as he stood back up. "You think you know everything, you know nothing." Zuko snapped.

"I never said that I knew **everything**." Yuhi countered.

"No, but you sure act like it." Zuko glared.

"I don't know everything but I do know more than you." Yuhi glared right back.

"What did you say?" Zuko growled. "I know way more than you."

"I'd like you to prove it." Yuhi snorted.

Zuko stood up from the couch and grabbed Yuhi once again kissing her but this time he forced her mouth open and slipped his tongue in. Yuhi's eyes widened in disbelief as her mouth was invaded by the Fire Nation Prince. She could feel her tongue start to fight his.

Zuko grabbed Yuhi's hips pulling her in closer and stopping her from moving. Whereas Yuhi's hands had found their way to Zuko's hair. Her fingers gripped and pulled his hair.

Soon they broke for air but there was a part of them that wanted more. (Damn teenage hormones)

"Now what are you doing?" Yuhi asked those breaths.

"You asked me to prove what I knew. I'm pretty sure I know more about this than you do." Zuko said with a huff.

"This is not what I meant." Yuhi snorted.

"Do you care?" Zuko asked raising his only eyebrow.

"I don't think I do." Yuhi answered. She inhaled and kissed Zuko again.

At this point Jet didn't even know why he was still there watching these two. But he just couldn't seem to walk away. His eyes traced the body of the girl. Even though he believed her to be Fire Nation, he couldn't help but think, from time to time, about the things he could do to a girl like her. This thought always made him a little hot in his lower regions.

Zuko had pulled Yuhi on top of him as he sat back down on the couch. Zuko undid the fastens on her robe as he sucked on her pulse.

The robe slipped off her shoulders, but Yuhi stopped it before it fell to far, pulling away from Zuko.

"You want to stop?" Zuko asked.

"Shut up!" Yuhi said harshly. "You're the one who started this!"

"Then you shouldn't have told me you liked me." Zuko said in a raised voice.

"I never did!" Yuhi said in shock.

"Think about it." Zuko said as he pulled her back toward him and kissed her collarbone.

Yuhi gasped. He was moving lower, getting closer to her chest. Without thinking Yuhi used her arms to blocked her chest from him. But he move them away and her robe slid further down to expose her breasts.

When the cold air hit her breast her tan skin reddened. She flushed all throughout her body.

Zuko smirked at the look an her face when her breast became unclothed. He immediately grabbed one and started to message it.

"Ah!" Yuhi bit her lip. _That was a gross noise, did I make that?_

Back outside, Jet was losing control. It was all he could do to not take that girl away from Lee. He wanted her to himself if just for a little bit. Fire Nation or not she was beautiful. Her tan skin, silky brown hair and bright blue eyes, she reminded him of Aiyoku, who he thought of as a girlfriend.

His pants started to get tight and he had to make a choice. What was he going to do? Leave in the middle of this little show or help himself.

Zuko had taken a nipple in his mouth. He bit and sucked it. Yuhi was whimpering holding on to Zuko's head, pressing him against her chest, trying not to make that disgusting noise again.

She pushed Zuko back a bit when she felt hands on her sash. Zuko didn't take his eyes off of Yuhi as he untied her sash. It fell to the floor and Zuko removed her robe completely.

He couldn't believe how fit she was. Even after the conditions they had lived through she had not lost any of her muscle tone. And if anything it seemed like she may have gained some. His hands ran over her stomach feeling her abs. They were there, but Zuko couldn't really see them.

He looked up and saw Yuhi was pouting.

"Now what's wrong?" Zuko asked harshly.

"Why am **I** the only half naked one?" She said crossing her arms.

"Tch." was Zuko's only reply as he started to unfasten his robe. But Yuhi stopped him.

Zuko looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She smiled devilishly.

Yuhi ran her hands through Zuko's hair and pulled him into a feverish kiss. She yanked off his sash then unfastened his robe. Then she pulled off his second robe as she kissed him down his neck.

Zuko growled as he squeezed her butt. Yuhi jolted in response, but she kept going.

"Ah." Zuko hissed as Yuhi bit down on his neck.

As Yuhi pulled the robes off of Zuko, she ran her hands across his abs up to his chest. Zuko grabbed her hands and pulled her into another kiss.

"I can't believe you bit me." Zuko snarled.

"Guess I got carried away." Yuhi said with a chuckle.

Zuko's pants started to bulge. He needed to rid himself of his lower confines.

As the two teens made their way through each others clothes, they had no idea that just outside their window Jet was watching. He had made up his mind. He compromised that he would just have to relive himself of his arousal.

After retrieving his member from its hiding place, Jet slowly began to stroke himself. He thought about the girl inside the apartment and how she reminded him of the beautiful Avatar Aiyoku.

"Ah!" Yuhi gasped.

Zuko had shoved his hand down her pants and rubbed her entrance through her underclothes. She leaned against Zuko burying her head in his shoulder. Zuko started kissing her shoulder. He nipped and licked her neck.

Yuhi raised her head. She stared at Zuko. He kissed her then leaned toward her ear.

"Take them off." Zuko whispered in a husk voice.

Yuhi blushed but she complied. She stood up from Zuko's lap and hooked her thumbs in her pants and undercloth. And with a smirk she slowly slid them off, wiggling her hips as she bent down.

As she stood there completely naked Zuko's eyes wandered all over her. He just couldn't wait to taste more of her. Her dark skin had a shine to it from the small layer of sweat. Yuhi's hands slowly moved up and brushed her hair off her shoulders.

Yuhi watched Zuko's eyes look all over her and her eyes did the same. She saw the bulge in his pants just waiting to be set free. And she was happy to help it.

She moved slowly and as seductively as she could toward Zuko. Zuko moved to reach for her but she stopped him.

"I've wanted to try this for sometime." Yuhi smiled her devilish smile again. Zuko looked at her, slightly confused.

Just outside the room, Jet had stopped to watch what it was that girl was going to do to Lee. He leaned closer but lost his footing.

"Wow!" he whispered loudly.

Zuko thought he heard something outside. He looked out the window from where he sat but he couldn't see anything. _Must have been an animal._

Then Zuko's eyes widened. His head snapped toward Yuhi but she wasn't standing above him anymore. She was lower.

Yuhi had pulled back Zuko's pant just enough for his manhood to spring from its confides. Yuhi stared at it for a moment.

"Are you going to do it?" Zuko asked.

"Well that was the plan, but now that I see it ..." Yuhi said before trailing off.

"If you're too scared then I win. I know more than you." Zuko snorted, a feeling of victory came over him. Though just cause he won didn't mean he was going to stop.

"Well that pisses me off." Yuhi sighed before she closed her mouth around Zuko.

When her mouth made contact with his penis, Zuko hissed, "Don't use your teeth."

"My bad." Yuhi said apologetically. Then she tried again.

Once her head started moving up and down Zuko's shaft, Jet felt a throb of pain in his own. He quickly started to stoke himself again.

Zuko watched as Yuhi's head moved. He could feel her mouth on him. Her tongue licked him and sometimes her teeth would scrap against him. It did hurt but it felt good as well. He wanted her to move quicker but he couldn't speak. His mouth was dry, yet he was still able to grunt in pleasure.

Yuhi stopped pumping him with her mouth to suck on the head for a moment.

"Ah." Zuko sighed.

Then Yuhi felt something squirt out of Zuko's shaft. She pulled back only to have it hit her in the face. "Ah!" Yuhi said in shock.

Zuko looked at Yuhi with glossy eyes. He saw his liquids on her face and blushed slightly. He grabbed the sleeve of his robe and quickly helped clean her face.

What they didn't know was the sight of Yuhi's blowjob had made Jet cum as well. Jet breathe grew heavy as he continued to watch the two supposed firebenders.

"I think I swallowed some of it." Yuhi said through coughs.

Zuko wiped off her face and looked at her for a second. _Why do I find that cute?_

Yuhi met Zuko's eyes, "Are you going to stare all day? Or are you going to make me feel the same?"

Zuko scoffed then smirked. He grabbed Yuhi and pulled her off the floor. Before she knew what he was doing Zuko had switched places with her. His hands ran up her thighs, then forced her legs apart.

Yuhi blushed as Zuko traced her insides with his finger.

Her entrance was wet and Zuko couldn't wait to taste the juices leaking out of her. Zuko decided he was going to, he lick Yuhi's inner thigh to prepare her for what he was about to do.

Yuhi gasped and looked down at Zuko. All she could see was his hair and a small part of his forehead. Yuhi squeaked.

"No don't!" Yuhi pleaded.

It was to late. Zuko took a quick lick at her core. The taste was sweet and the smell only increased his arousal. Zuko stuck his tongue into Yuhi's womanhood. He flicked his tongue around her folds. He then licked and sucked slightly on her clit.

"AH!" Yuhi said as she grabbed Zuko's hair. Her other hand gripped the edge of the couch. "Don't."

"Are you sure you want me to stop?" Zuko said looking up at Yuhi.

Yuhi didn't say anything but she blushed brighter.

Zuko continued to enjoy her flavor as he listened to her gasps and moans of pleasure. The closer he brought her to the edge the louder she got, even though Zuko could tell she was trying not to.

"AAAHHH!" Yuhi screamed as she felt a burst of pleasure rumble through her.

At that moment Jet had cum again, "Ugh." After, he pulled his pants back on and headed for his home.

As she tried to catch her breathe she watched Zuko lick his lips. Yuhi couldn't stop blushing. But her arousal was overwhelming. Before she knew it Zuko had her on top of him.

He positioned her right above his member. "You ready to do this?" he asked, not really caring what the answer was.

Yuhi nodded.

Zuko lowered her onto his shaft. Yuhi clenched Zuko's arms as his manhood penetrated her. When she felt it hit her hard inside she screamed.

Yuhi started to shake. She didn't know if it was from the pain, fear or pleasure. But there was a part of her that didn't care she was now one with Zuko, he was inside of her and she wasn't about to stop now.

Zuko slowly moved his hips and Yuhi's hip in rhythm with each other. Yuhi's back arched as his pace grew faster.

Faster and faster, Zuko soon was pounding into Yuhi's core as she screamed and moaned.

"Ah! Zuko!" Yuhi screamed. Her back arched again and she lost grip on Zuko's arms causing her to scratch him.

Zuko had never felt anything like this, the feeling washed over him like a wave. And soon both of them feel deep into a pool of lust together.

It was almost like they couldn't stop. Zuko threw Yuhi onto the futon in the bedroom and climbed over her like a predator. The look in his eyes was like an animal waiting to devour its prey.

He thrust into Yuhi as she pulled him down, their lips crashing together in a feverish kiss. Yuhi held onto Zuko unwilling to let him go.

"Zuko!"

"Yuhi!"

As they fell from their high, energy drained, and muscles weak. A thought crossed Yuhi's mind.

_I'm not Yuhi, I'm Aiyoku … Avatar Aiyoku. He's the prince of the Fire Nation. If he knew who I was he might not hesitate to take me out. He doesn't care about Aiyoku, he cares about Yuhi … I think._

"Yuhi."

"Yeah."

"I think I love you." Zuko said starring at the ceiling. He grabbed a comforter and pulled it over them.

"I think I love you, too." Yuhi responded as she curled up next to him.

She lied her head on his chest. As he stroked her hair she pushed her last thought far into the back of her mind. Avatar Aiyoku would have to wait. Right now for all anyone knew she **was** Yuhi.

And with that they fell asleep.


End file.
